Passive Aggressive
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: For most teenagers, a little "experimenting" was normal. For Elliot, experimenting is how he confirmed certain things about his servant... Elly/Fem!Leo Based after Yukirei-chan's fic


**A/N: **And so more insanity ensues... This fic is a sort of continuation of **Yukirei-chan**'s fanfiction _In Which Elliot Makes a Discovery_ :3 If you haven't read it, then go read hers first! Then this will make a bit more sense, especially the whole deal of Leo being, well, a girl (I don't care what sex he is, I'd still fall for him and fangirl immensely~ :B). I loved reading it; it was just...so BOSS! -fangirls- Really. Go read it. Nao.

Um, I say "sort of" continuation because...it's just sex. I've contributed nothing to Yukirei-chan's awesomeness ;A;

Nevertheless, please enjoy and please read to the end -bows-

**Passive Aggressive**

It was one of those damnable mornings when Elliot was less than half awake, and the line between awareness and dreams was blurred. There was welcoming warmth and softness beside him on the bed, enticing him to draw nearer to the person laying with him. He had enough sense to know that this was someone he knew, but his mind was _juuust_ hazy enough not to care about that fact – as it was, he moved closer, body curling with pleasure at the heat radiating off his neighbor.

The body shifted, pressing against him, and Elliot moved his hips in a rather provocative way, unconsciously bucking them. Of course, in this dream haze, this person was gazing down at him endearingly, maybe even a flicker of dominance possessing those dark eyes. This dream person - his neighbor – was making noises against his ear, noises of pleasure. There was a sharp intake of breath that was his own, and a weird tingling sensation was just below his stomach, pooling in between his legs.

"Un..." His mind was clearing at random moments, telling him to stop these feral movements and thoughts...

"Elliot."

His body shuddered, and his awareness suddenly snapped himself fully awake...just in time for him to realize that the crotch of his pajama pants felt sticky and wet. What really killed him though was that his neighbor was awake as well, and they were sitting up and looking down at him with amused eyes.

Oh...fuck...

Elliot shot up, face burning. "L-Leo," he said stiffly. It felt uncomfortable and embarrassing sitting there with this..._mess_ in between his legs-!

"Did you just...ejaculate?"

"NO, I DID NOT!" Elliot exclaimed, proceeding to scramble off the bed – the ending result was his legs getting tangled in the sheets and him falling onto the floor with a _thud_. But even with his head smarting and spots dancing before his eyes, he managed to say, "I-I didn't!"

Soon after, his valet was looming over the bed. "You don't have to have such a big reaction. It's a completely normal thing for a boy your age." Without a moment more wasted, Leo tugged up the sheets from Elliot's legs, untangling him. "You should take your pants off your pants before you get yourself too dirty."

Elliot nearly choked. "Y-you want me to _what_?"

For a few seconds, Leo just stared at him with one raised brow. "Elliot," the raven began slowly, "you woke _me_ up because of _your_ wet dream. The least you can do is cooperate with me and take your pants off. And you've got a nightgown on, remember? So you won't be exposed, _Master_. Now hurry up before you make me angry."

At this, Elliot begrudgingly hurried to pull down his pants, cheeks red. He knew Leo wasn't a morning person – that was why the raven usually woke up almost and hour before he did, to get used to the fact that yes, it was a new day and time to get ready.

"I can't believe you're still acting this way," grumbled Leo, taking the soiled pants. "It's been almost, what, two months?"

Elliot knew that his valet was talking about that one rainy day in which the blond had come back to the dorm to see a naked Leo in the shower. This became an event where he learned that he'd been having a _girl_ as his best friend. Under all those clothes, Leo had been hiding a 100 percent female body – a claim that Leo stopped correcting him for, too tired of repeating that he – _she_ – hadn't been hiding anything.

"There's no need to be so bashful about it," Leo said, depositing the pants into the laundry basket in the corner. "A lot of teenagers have wet dreams."

"But it's weird to have you here and witness it!" protested Elliot, finally getting up from the floor.

Leo turned around to face him. "Why? I've had some too, you know," she said simply, as if this fact would reassure Elliot.

It didn't. It only made him think weird things he thought he'd never have to think about. Maybe if Leo was still a boy – not that she'd ever _been_ one – he wouldn't find this situation so awkward.

In the darkness, Leo moved again and sat next to him. "There's a very strong possibility I'm wrong," she began sarcastically, "but I'm willing to guess you're embarrassed that this happened in front of me. Well, just to put it out of your mind, this isn't the first time you've practically humped me, and neither is it the first time that you've ejaculated in your sleep in front of me."

"Did you even hear what you just said?" Elliot exclaimed, moving away from her. "Stop saying everything so simply!"

Even in the dark morning shadow, he could still make out her eyes glittering. "They _are_ simple. You're the one making a big deal out of it." She got up abruptly, startling the blond. "It's six in the morning. Might as well get ready now, considering you need to wash yourself off. I'll have your uniform ready by the time you get out."

As she walked away, Elliot couldn't help but get the impression that she had cut herself off from saying something else. This thought only lasted a few seconds though before he recalled what Leo had just said... He had humped her in his sleep _before_! And she never bothered to _tell_ him!

A hole. There had to be one he could just crawl into and die.

* * *

><p>Arguing about the uniform had been a futile effort on Elliot's part. One day after discovering Leo's true sex, the blond realized that she was still wearing a tailcoat and pants to school.<p>

When he had confronted her about it, she merely said, "I've been wearing this uniform for months now. Don't you get the impression it'd just create problems for me to wear the girls' uniform at this point? I hate attention." Then she studied Elliot for a second and smirked. "Unless you _want_ to see me in a skirt?"

The issue was immediately dropped after that and Leo continued to wear the boys' uniform to the academy. Honestly, it was the opposite of what she claimed, and it wasn't until she said it that Elliot realized how _weird_ it would be to see her in a skirt, stockings and heels. What she was wearing now would do.

And yet...lately Elliot had been having peculiar thoughts about Leo. The uniform disagreement had come back to him because he found himself staring at her during their history period that day. Surely if she was a girl, there were...differences in their bodies, aside from the...obvious things (to this day Elliot still caught himself staring at her chest, thinking about the breasts she had hidden beneath the vest and coat).

And without realizing it, he began treating Leo differently. He was talking to her differently, acting more polite and trying not to get in as many arguments with her. He even began acting nicer around Ada Vessalius, because he knew she didn't like it when he got irritable towards the cat-loving girl.

Later on that same day of his wet dream, Leo called him out on his behavior.

Elliot was in their dorm room – he never got around to asking for a switch because, once again, his valet had labeled it as a "hassle," not to mention that they still slept on the _same_ bed – reading when he heard the door open and Leo come inside. Blue eyes glanced up from the pages of the book. "Hey, where have you been?"

She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks before answering. "In the music room," Leo replied simply, holding up a folder of music.

Elliot blinked in surprise. "Without me?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"You could say I need some time to think about some things," Leo supplied, putting the folder on top of the dresser. Gesturing over at the laundry basket, she said, "Oh, and I'll give that laundry to the maids tomorrow. You've got other pants though, so it's fine."

Blushing, Elliot murmured a quiet thanks. Quickly, his eyes widened as he saw Leo toss her coat on the blond's bed and proceed to unbutton her black vest. "L-Leo, what are you doing?"

She pushed up her glasses, giving him a challenging look. "Changing. Since I'm in the room, I'd like to get out of this stiff uniform."

"Why aren't you doing it in the bathroom like you always do?" he demanded shakily, bringing his book closer to his face. He watched in horror as the raven kept unbuttoning her vest then shrugging it off.

"Because this is as much my room as yours," she pointed out. The two small hills of her breasts were now more noticeable with only a shirt over them. Elliot knew as much from unfortunate encounters with Vanessa that girls usually wore certain...undergarments, and he noticed enough now to know that Leo wore no such thing.

When her fingers began to undo the buttons of her shirt though, Elliot shot up from the bed. "I-I'm going to the library!" Quickly, he grabbed his coat off the rack and began to run out the door...but then a hand suddenly shot out to grab his wrist.

"You're honestly going to run away again?"

"Running?" Elliot bristled at the word. "I don't run," he said, looking back at the raven.

Leo raised a brow. "That so? Because you've been doing it a lot lately. You've been running from me. And you've been treating me differently, too." There was a tone in her voice that the blond hardly heard, and that tone was hurt.

Without meaning to, Elliot's front faltered. "I...I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You've been putting me at a distance." She shook her head incredulously, letting go of his wrist. "Just because you found out I was a girl. Grow up, Elliot. And get over it. I told you before, I'm still Leo. I'm still your best friend, and you're still mine."

Slowly, Elliot's muscles relaxed, and he took a deep breath, tossing his coat aside. Neither of them looked to see where it landed as they stared into each other's eyes. "Look, you know I don't mean to. But I thought you were a boy, Leo!"

"Yes, and I'm a girl! So what?"

"Can't you see that _maybe_ it freaks me out?"

Leo scoffed. "So now I freak you out? Didn't seem that way when you had a wet dream about me. Which, may I add; you've had even _before_ you knew I was a girl."

That silenced Elliot, and he shuffled awkwardly, cheeks scarlet as his eyes looked at everywhere but Leo's face.

Her voice snapped him from his daze. "I can get you used to it, you know. As your servant and best friend, isn't it my responsibility to help you out?" With that, she stepped forward. Elliot, startled, took a step back. This sequence continued until Elliot's back was against the cold door and Leo was pressing against him. She seized each of his wrists, pulling them towards her until his hands were touching her breasts, his palms brushing against her hardened nipples.

Elliot's eyes widened, but he couldn't react properly before Leo reached up to press her lips fully onto his. He closed his eyes tightly, wondering why this felt so right and so wrong at the same time. He finally gave in to the feeling, slowly relaxing as he pressed back, reveling in the softness of Leo's lips.

"Nn..." Elliot made a tortured sound. Even under the fabric of her shirt, Leo's chest felt so soft and – he gave an involuntary squeeze – squishy. Heat crawled over his skin at the small grunt Leo made in the back of her throat. Blushing harshly, Elliot pulled away his hands. He couldn't do this. Leo had no idea what she was doing. The both of them just _had_ to be crazy to be touching each other like this...

"What's wrong?"

Maybe a bit too quickly, he shook his head. "Nothing."

With a patient sigh, Leo crossed her arms. "Elliot, do you like me?" When her question was met with silence and the smallest of nods, she said, "Well, I like you, too. And if we both have feelings for each other, then we aren't doing anything wrong. I know it's not because you're my so-called master; you don't care about things like that. And if you're trying to be a gentleman, I appreciate the gesture, but it's not like I have parents who would disapprove of my sexual decisions. If I want it too, then..."

Elliot slowly met Leo's gaze again. He was attracted to her; this was an obvious fact in his mind. He was just worried that her being a _girl_ and all would sort of...ruin his feelings for her. For awhile there, he almost did let them end up that way.

Now he saw how ridiculous it was. And he realized that Leo had been waiting for him to come to this conclusion. The next time he brought their faces closer, he allowed her to kiss him passionately, opening his mouth when her tongue glided over his lips. Her mouth was moving over his hungrily, her hands over his chest and stomach, making him shiver in pleasure. This...he could get used to this. It wasn't their usual banter or a punch in the face...but he could get used to touches like these.

"Elliot, you've worn this uniform for awhile," Leo stated against his mouth. She tugged the bottom of his shirt. "Think you could make short work of this?"

Without saying anything, Elliot quickly undid his buttons, hoping he wouldn't make an idiot of himself and fail at the task under the pressure of how nervous he was getting. Yet underneath the nervousness was something overwhelmingly intense and hot...

When he looked up again after leaving his shirt to fall to the floor, his eyes widened when he saw that Leo was sitting on the edge of his bed, in very much the same half-naked state as him. With an abashed gaze at her bare and pale skin, he realized he this was only the second time he'd seen Leo in any state of nakedness, the first time being in the shower that time... Of course, that time she had been wet – rivulets of water parting at where her flesh rose for her breasts, dipping down further and further to... Well, Elliot hadn't, ahem, exactly gotten to that part yet.

"Hey, I thought I made it clear you don't have to just look anymore," Leo pointed out. She gave him a seductive 'come hither' smile, acting way too comfortable in this situation.

Trying his hardest not to stare, Elliot came over and sat next to the raven. She kissed his neck, one hand reaching out to toy with the waistband of his pants, making a weird sensation build up in between his legs. And then he reasoned that if Leo was perfectly okay with touching him, then maybe he could venture out his hands and...

Leo inhaled sharply as Elliot's hands groped her breasts again. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or what felt good for her. When in doubt, he guessed a little experimenting would do. So he squeezed them softly, running his thumb over hard nipples. He got positive responses in the form of barely-audible moans. He moved his hands over them, pinching the squishy flesh so unlike his own. It amazed him how aroused he was by the feel of them.

"Nothing under your shirt, honestly." Elliot scowled lightly. "Y-you should...at...at least w-wear a...a..."

Leo smiled. "A bra?" she supplied slowly. When Elliot only blushed, she said, "Well, I never really needed one. I'm not exactly Ada Vessalius, am I?" She moved upward to rub against his hands for emphasis, making him gulp.

"What if some guy comes and-!"

"Elliot," Leo said firmly, nearly glaring beneath her glasses. "I thought you weren't going to treat me differently anymore. No one can tell I have them under my clothes. And anyway," she smirked, "you know I can beat anyone up."

Well...the blond couldn't argue with _that, _having been her punching bag more than once... Wait, had he been getting pummeled by a _girl_?

He was startled back to the present when the raven moved his hands away. "So you like to talk during intimacy?" teased Leo. "I suppose I could make you say some interesting things..." Following her sentence was an uninvited hand that rubbed in between his legs, making him release a moan when she made contact with his clothed erection.

"Wait, you're not really-!"

"You feel hard," Leo said in amazement. She moved quickly, wasting no time as she pushed away the button and zipped the fastening down. "I bet that doesn't feel comfortable. Move your hips up." She tugged his pants and underwear down his legs, and Elliot kicked them off to the floor.

Oh man. Leo was staring at him naked. And his arousal was shamelessly standing at attention before her. Resisting the urge to put a pillow over his crotch, he shifted and admitted, "I...I don't know what... I've read about it, but I've never... I'm still a…"

Leo's lips on his silenced him and soothed him at the same time. "Don't worry about that. I am, too. Just cooperate and everything will go smoothly. I'll make sure to treat you gently~"

"Treat me gently? What the hell do you take me for-_ahhh_!" His erection twitched into the warmth of Leo's hand enveloping it. She slid her hand up and down, constricting around the hard length in just the _right_ way that had Elliot moaning, her thumb kneading different spots and teasing the slit of his tip. Elliot gasped and writhed, muscles tensing and toes curling.

"Uhn...a-ahhh, damn it... F-fuck... Nnn!"

Another hand gently pushed him back onto the mattress – its twin never stopping its ministrations – and Elliot easily collapsed on the bed, breath heavy from Leo touching him. Petal-soft lips brushed against his own, teasing as teeth bit lightly down. The sensations of his tender flesh being treated in such a manner made shocks run up and down his body. When did Leo get _this_ kind of aggressive?

"A-Abyss, Leo...!" he cried, tossing his head back as traced her tongue over his length once before planting a loving kiss to his tip. Elliot panicked, torn between wanting her to continue and telling her to stop. He shakily reached out to her. "Y-you don't have to do that. It's not... _Fuuuuuck_~" Her sweet lips parted to suck his head once, twice...coating it in saliva so that there was a bridge of it connecting her mouth to his cock's tip.

He was left slightly disappointed when she stopped there and she rose up to kiss up his chest, jaw, then finally his open mouth. She lapped her tongue inside, receiving a reluctant groan from the blond below her. Already it seemed like his entire body was shaking in anticipation. There was a smirk against his ear.

"To witness _the_ Elliot Nightray crumble so easily into submissiveness..." Leo chuckled, a seductive sound that made the blond shiver. "...it's adorable. I just might want it more often. And I bet _no one else_ has seen you like this." She draped her arms on either side of his head on the mattress, ruffling his hair.

He blushed, trying not to think about the fact that her thighs were trapping his hips, that his erection was rubbing against a weird warmth in between her legs... Her dark eyes peered at him through her glasses, and he was surprised to see the lust and dominance in them. It was an expression he'd never seen on his best friend before, but he was quickly finding out that it was a huge turn-on.

Dammit, Gilbert just _had_ to be rubbing off on him; he was starting to think like a damn masochist...

Leo turned her attention back to the blond's now fully hard length, rubbing her finger over the leaking slit. "So you're wet now?" She brought her finger up to lick up the near-translucent liquid.

"H-hey, don't eat it, you idiot!"

"Why not? I'm only curious about what Elliot tastes like," Leo replied simply, licking her finger clean. "It's fine. I'm in the same state, I think." She shifted, the first signs of embarrassment on her face.

"You think you're...?" Ack! Indecent thoughts! Indecent thoughts! Did it even matter anymore when they had gone so far, though? And Elliot was curious as to what Leo meant. Could...could girls get the same way as boys when they were aroused? Was it a good thing? Maybe she was feeling good like him, even though he hadn't done anything to her.

"Do you...know how I can make you feel good too, Leo?" he found himself asking while looking directly into her midnight-purple eyes.

An endearing chuckle left Leo's lips. "Oh, Elliot, your cute side is showing."

"Shut up, I mean it! I don't want to be the only one pleasured here!" It felt awkward that way... When he got a surprised stare in return, he cleared his throat.

"That is, other than here," he touched the swell of her breasts, "where else can I touch you? Like..." He gulped, blushing horribly. He kept reminding himself it was Leo though and pressed forward. "Like does it feel good for you too down...down there?"

There was a lilt in Leo's tone when she replied, "I'd like it if you touched me there and found out yourself, Elliot~" Her hands were on his chest, kneading his hard nipples. He inhaled sharply, squirming his hips. "Just reach in my pants. It's not hard, and I mean that on several levels."

Elliot caught on to her banter even through his hazy pleasure. "I know you're a girl, okay?" he relented, his hands still on her own chest. They closed their eyes as they kissed again, passionately as their hands explored each other's chests. Only one of Elliot's hands ventured out to slip down Leo's soft stomach, dipping lower...

His fingers brushed against the fabric of her waistband and he hesitated. He felt Leo move in encouragement, distracting him with her kiss as he carefully undid her button and zipper – finally slipping his hand into her pants and underwear. He was slightly surprised that she was just as coarse as him down there – maybe it had been a bit stupid to think girls' hairs were soft like everything else about them.

Leo's breath hitched and she was pinching his nipples roughly, making him moan in their kiss. His hand kept venturing, never stopped by nether regions like his own, because they never existed for Leo. Instead, his middle finger suddenly slipped in between two folds of soft skin, coming to an entrance that felt incredibly wet and radiating heat.

A small cry left Leo when he tentatively inserted a finger inside. He tensed, pulling out. "Was that wrong?" he asked naively, paranoid that he was doing more harm than good here.

"No. Do it again," demanded Leo, hotly kissing his neck.

Without question, he did as he was told. Leo spread her thighs a little wider and Elliot plunged two of his fingers inside her. He received a gratified moan in response. Leo felt so wet and slick, her walls sucking on his fingers eagerly.

He rubbed around, exploring her moist entrance. It felt incredible, and apparently it was the same for Leo as she struggled to keep her moans down. Her eyes were closed and her hips were moving ever-so-slightly. Hot pants where puffing against his neck. His now neglected erection was twitching again, craving the same tightness his fingers were enveloped in.

"You feel...amazing," he gasped, beginning a slow motion of thrusting in and out of her warmth.

"Ah...aah... That so?" his valet managed to say breathlessly. "Then we can move on...to other things." She reached out to grab his wrist, pulling his hand out of her pants. A whitish substance coated his index and middle fingers, dripping down his hand slowly. It seemed the same as his pre-cum, but Elliot wasn't sure.

Leo moved off him, pulling the remainder of her clothing off and adding them to the pile on the bed. Now that she was naked, Elliot saw all the differences in their bodies, the things that made Leo quite obviously a girl.

When he looked in her eyes, though, Elliot knew that despite these differences, she was still Leo. She was still his equal, his best friend. The intense gaze in her eyes was something that would belong only to him. He reached out and took off her glasses, settling them on the nightstand. He sat up and brushed her bangs aside, moving his fingertips down slowly down her jaw and neck. A smile played upon his lips when she suppressed a shiver.

Then she moved, and he didn't even realize what was going on until he was lying on his back again with Leo on top of him. Her smooth thighs were pressing against his hips again, her long, tangled hair falling down either side of her face, tickling Elliot's chest as she looked down at his hard length.

"L-Leo? Wh-wha-? You're gonna-?"

A fingertip was pressed against his lips, stopping him from saying anymore. Leo was giving him a serious look, her face flushed. "Do you love me, Elliot?"

The blond's heart seemed to skip a beat, but he didn't hesitate. Something – a rich, pure feeling – was erupting in his chest, and it made him blush as well at the intensity of it. "Dumbass. More than anyone, of course," he muttered, never looking away from her gaze.

His valet smiled, satisfied. "You're the only person in the world that matters this much to me, Elliot," she said quietly and sincerely.

There was a large thumping sound that Elliot realized was his heart pounding. A moist warmth was rubbing against his swollen tip – _sweet Abyss, she's still wet_ – slowly coming down and taking in more of his hard length. It was so easy for him to slip in between her slick walls and the gratifying sensations spiked up his spine sharply, his lower muscles tensing and begging to plunge his cock in deeper. "_Haah_… Oh my… Nnn…!"

Leo let out a shaky breath as she eased Elliot's cock in, letting out a low moan and stopping when he was nearly fully sheathed in her. There was pain clearly on her face, but she was trying hard to hide it.

Elliot noticed though and touched her hand softly. "Hey, are you alright?"

It took a second of her to answer and look at him. "Feels bigger than it looks," she breathed through a small smile. "But it feels good, too." She wiggled her hips, as if for emphasis. "How's it to be inside 'girl Leo'?"

The movement had been unexpected and Elliot could feel every part of him suddenly stand at attention. "Un! D-don't do that," said Elliot in what was clearly a begging tone. Stupid masochistic tendencies; he'd really kill Gilbert later.

"Eh? You say something, Elly?" Leo asked innocently. She titled her head to the side, considering as she made a humming sound. At the same time, she was pressing down against him again, as if it were all an innocent game. Damn it, he knew Leo teased, but not in bed, too!

When her warmth slid up his length, he raised his hips to connect them again, putting his hands on her hips… Then he was intercepted by Leo's suddenly tight grip as she took both his hands and held them by the wrist over his head.

Elliot's eyes widened. "What the fuck, Leo?" When he only got a deviant smile in reply, he groaned in frustration, hitting the back of his head with the pillow. Why had he ever wanted to act like a gentleman with her? And _shit_, why wasn't she moving? The pleasure was building, gripping him so tightly…

"Aaargh, Leeeeo," he complained.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good, Elly," Leo insisted, riding the blond in one tortuously slow movement. Elliot felt every clench of her walls, every inch of smooth, wet flesh as she did it. He moaned, struggling to get his hands free from her grip. "A good master must learn self-control." She began an excruciatingly largo pace of riding his hard-on, chuckling when the blond below her closed his eyes and burned in the pleasure.

Self-control, huh? That was a lot easier said than done. Each time he heard a soft gasp escape his beautiful valet, every time he felt her shiver and roll her hips down and up…it got harder and harder for Elliot to resist against the pleasure taking over his body. His breath was heavy, his lids half-closed in a haze of lust as Leo kept moving too. Damn. Slow.

"Ahh…L-Leo, please… Go f-faster, dammit…! Ungh…aaaah!" He stopped struggling with his hands, trying to move his body faster than Leo was. They at first met in an awkward and irregular rhythm, but soon the two of them began moving together, meeting and parting as one.

Finally a little more satisfied, Elliot let out loud moans, even though he tried to keep them down – what if someone heard? Then another part of him wondered why he cared; he was screwing his best friend. Let anyone hear. Let his parents hear, for all he cared.

"Shit!" Elliot cursed, trying to keep up the quickened pace, but the inexperienced muscles of his thighs were beginning to wear out. "Leo… Aah…aah! F-fuck…!"

"E-Elliot," his valet shakily whimpered. "Elliot…ahhh...haah...haah!" Her grip on his wrists were loosening, but the two of them were in such a drunken state that Leo didn't even protest when the blond slid his hands away to grip her hips. Relieved of doing most of the work, Leo sat up a little straighter, putting her hands down on the creaking mattress. She cast dark and lustful eyes down at Elliot, murmuring his name over and over in ecstasy.

His name never sounded so beautiful before. Glazed-over blue eyes stared at the moving soul above him, enraptured by her sweet lips, her pale body, those wonderful, wonderful midnight-purple orbs... He re-adjusted his grip, now able to move faster with the added leverage. He could feel himself growing dizzy, lost in Leo's tight, slick heat...

"Leo... Fuck, you're... ah! Unh... Ahh! Haah!" Heat was building up all around them, especially where their bodies connected, a heat that threatened to consume Elliot. His movements were becoming erratic and a familiar pressure was starting to erupt from him. The touch of their bodies was all that mattered and Leo's wet warmth was all he could feel, sliding up and down his throbbing erection just as easily as her mouth had. Her entrance was contracting at random moments, squeezing him delightfully and adding to the slick friction.

He noticed her hands curling over the sheets, her back arching. "A-aah, Elly... Elliot... Oh my-! _Aaah_~" She bit down on her lip, desperate moans vibrating deep in her throat and making the blond tremble. Liquid heat was running in between their legs, creating wet sounds as their hips crashed onto each other, craving less and less distance, wanting to be as close as possible...!

Elliot jerked, shocked at the sudden high wave of pleasure mashing against him. "D-damn it... aahn... L-Leo, I'm..." He tried to slow down, but the threat of climax made him grip Leo's hips tighter and shove himself in deeper. He tossed his head back on the pillow, letting out a long moan.

Surprised at the abrupt action, Leo shrieked, pressing her sweaty forehead to Elliot's chest. The blond shivered at the soft sensation of her breasts rubbing against him as they moved faster, spiraling out of control without knowing how to soften their passion, too inexperienced to do nothing but mount higher and higher...

Raven hair brushed his neck as Leo shook her head. "E-Elly, I can't... Ah, aah... Abyss...! Elliot!"

"Nngh... I'm gonna..." He groaned deeply and buried his face into Leo's messy hair.

Leo made another small shrieking sound, gripping one of his shoulders as her wet walls tightened around his cock one last time. Her whole body seemed to tense at once. Without wasting time though, Leo pulled out, her hand reaching down to stroke Elliot to completion. At nearly the same time, his eyes shut tightly as a surge of ecstasy shot through him and he came too. The both of them arched onto each other, staying at that state for a few seconds and making small moans before finally collapsing back on the mattress with a creak.

Elliot breathed heavily, trying to get air properly back in his lungs. He felt Leo's heart beat against him, and he kept his eyes closed, savoring the sensation and her own labored breath at his sweating neck. Slowly, he brought his hands up and ran his fingers through her unkempt hair. She nuzzled her nose at his cheek, kissing his jaw.

That was all the prompting the blond needed. Their lips brushed, teasing gently before Leo's tongue plunged into his mouth. Not delaying any of his own impatience, Elliot opened his mouth wider so that they could openly kiss, losing his breath again. He could die of lack of oxygen right here and not mind.

"Was it what you expected?" Leo asked quietly, breaking away a little.

"I didn't know what to expect," Elliot replied honestly, blushing again. "But...it was...good?"

He should've seen that punch in the arm coming. Leo raised an incredulous brow. "You don't say it like a question, idiot," she chastised.

"Maybe I'm too brain-dead to actually come up with a word for what just happened," growled Elliot sarcastically, who indeed was still hot from the sex and who's brain was still mushy like goop. "I'd, um...do it again, though."

That answer seemed more correct – Leo smiled. "Yes, that's more like it." She moved, getting off the blond and rolling to his side. She looked down between her thighs and sighed. "I pulled out, but it looks like you still made a mess of things. Now this is even more things that will have to be cleaned up."

"Don't say it like it's _my_ fault!" Elliot sat up a little, his now softened penis and inner thighs feeling sticky and wet. He blushed as he recalled the memory of Leo coming, too.

"Let's take a shower now, before we get too sleepy," Leo suggested, already getting off the bed.

Elliot looked after her with wide eyes. "You can't be talking about together, right?" he asked slowly.

Dark eyes glanced back at him in disbelief. Leo was already at the bathroom door, completely naked. "Yes, I mean together. I should think anything remotely intimate we do from now on would pale in comparison to what happened now," his valet explained patiently. She crossed her arms, smirking. "Now Elliot, I'm not going to jump you in there. I'll go _slow_ with you so that you'll be able to handle doing _it_ more than once in a row, okay~?"

"Y-you with that damn mouth of yours!" grumbled Elliot as he too got off the bed.

Leo gave him a challenging smile. "I didn't hear you complain when it was around your cock," she said as she opened the door. She went to work setting up some towels and then turning on the water. Slowly the cold bathroom began to warm up as steam fogged up the tiles on the floor and the mirror of the vanity.

The blond's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "A lady really shouldn't have a dirty mouth like that..."

At this, Leo came up to him and kissed him fully on the lips. "Then I suppose it is a good thing that I'm only _your_ lady," she said with a sweet smile.

Elliot couldn't even disagree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **I actually don't know the term for a personal servant that's a female. I stuck with valet anyway, though; I do hope that doesn't bother anyone. You could say that since Elliot keeps seeing Leo as his valet, then he doesn't see her any differently, deep down.

It seems I'm incapable of writing short smut OTL I'm so sorry. I'm not good at writing them, but I couldn't resist after reading Yukirei-chan's epic fic (while you're visiting, go read her other Elly/Leo fics as well. They're really hot and good, I promise ;D)! Poor Elliot -shakes head- I wanna tap Fem!Leo now... -stabbed- By the way, I ended this the same way Yukirei-chan began hers: in the shower~ Ya see what I did there? -snickers-

Review, perhaps?


End file.
